


Aoharu ( アオハル )

by Ad_Absurdum



Series: Imaginary Fragrances [9]
Category: Imaginary Authors (Perfumes), M.O.E. - Music Otaku Entertainment, 声優 | Seiyuu RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ano Koro no Omoi ga Hajikeru CD, Gen, Humor, Pic-fic, music teachers, school days
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-02 09:22:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20273614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ad_Absurdum/pseuds/Ad_Absurdum
Summary: Notes:sunshine, chalk dust, daffodils, paper, ink, wood, leather, future dreams and nostalgia of past friendshipsWhen to wear:This fragrance will bring you memories of the bygone days of youth - a simpler and a happier time. Even if your own past was far from happy, the scent will wrap you in phantom nostalgia of the days that never were. It will bring you comfort, but be careful and do not get lost in there.





	Aoharu ( アオハル )

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** This story can be blamed almost entirely on the picture below (source: [Hatano Wataru's official Twitter](https://twitter.com/hatano_official)). And at this point I'm starting to creep myself out. Still, 楽しんでね.  
Also, please note that I use British spelling and terminology. Or at least I try to.

  


"Do you know we're going to have new music teachers?" Lisa asked her friend on their way to the school's canteen.

"Really?" Caroline replied, surprised. "So Mrs Parkinson's finally retired? I thought she'd never do it and one day she would just drop dead at that piano. Talk about awkward moments."

The girls laughed a bit and then Lisa spoke again.

"I've heard the new ones were actually students at this school back in the day."

"You make it sound like it was at least thirty years ago. Are they going to be Mrs Parkinson's age?" Caroline complained. "And anyway, you keep saying 'them' - how many teachers are we actually getting?"

"Nope and two," Lisa replied with confidence.

Caroline eyed her friend suspiciously. "How do you know?"

"Well..." Lisa glanced around, but there were only other students nearby and nobody paid the girls any attention. "The other day I was passing by the principal's office and I accidentally heard him talking about it."

Caroline snorted out a laugh. "You mean you accidentally stopped by the door to listen to the entire conversation, didn't you?"

"That is just a minor detail. The really important thing is that I actually saw the new teachers and let me tell you: it was worth being late to maths."

"You're joking."

Caroline and Lisa, despite being in different forms, had the same maths teacher. Mr Fibonacci was notorious for treating students who were late to his class like his personal enemies for the day. He always claimed it built the character and allowed him to weed out those who thought they could get through life (or at least this high school) without paying proper respect to the Mother of All Sciences - Mathematics.

"Fibonacci quizzed me on what we've learnt up till now and then I had to solve some equations he whipped out of literally nowhere."

"How did it go?"

"I answered most of the questions, but he still looked at me as if he caught me spitting into his coffee."

"Yeah, I know the look." Caroline sighed in sympathy. "And you're telling me seeing the new teachers was worth it?" she asked after a pause.

"Definitely."

"Right."

"You'll believe me when you see them."

The girls turned the corner and as if speaking of the Devil...

"Look." Lisa elbowed her friend and pointed to a small group at the end of the corridor. "Here they are."

"Those two with the principal?"

"Yup."

Caroline had to admit her friend had a point.

The girls smiled brightly as they came closer. One of the new teachers didn't notice them at all (to be honest, he did look as if he was a little overwhelmed by everything around him) while the other glared at them from behind his glasses - the look a perfect mixture of disdain, polite hatred and general dissatisfaction with life on this planet.

"Well, that was weird," Caroline spoke when they were safe distance away. "You might want to rethink if getting late to maths is worth _anything_ involving those two."

* * *

A few days passed and the girls didn't have the chance to speak to each other. Finally on Friday, though, they met at the canteen for lunch.

"Hey, Lisa, over here!" Caroline waved her hand.

"Hey." Lisa sat at the table and sighed. "I feel like this week's been going on forever."

"Why? You were late for Fibonacci's class again?"

"No." Lisa shuddered. "But we've just finished music."

"Oh? Which teacher did you get?" Caroline asked, munching on her chips.

"The scary one."

"Mr Terashima?"

Lisa nodded.

"First he glowered at us - though I guess it's really his normal look - and then he handed out the outline of what we'll be learning this term. It's all classical music." The horror on Lisa's face was almost funny.

"Is that bad?"

"We're going to have to learn about every major composer of every historical period. I think we're starting somewhere in the 1400's or 1500's, I can't remember." Lisa groaned and dropped her head to the table. "What's the difference, anyway?"

This was clearly a rhetorical question, so Caroline stayed silent.

"Then he said that since later on we'll spend a lot of time on Mozart, we should get a head start and listen to his compositions now. I have homework!" That tone bordered on despair. "I have to listen to Mozart every weekend and 'preferably every weekday as well'--" Lisa mimicked Mr Terashima's tone "--from now on until God knows when. Death probably."

"Can't you just tell him you listened to something without, you know, actually doing it?"

Lisa shook her head. "He's going to quiz us on that. He said that if he so much as suspects a lie, he's going to fail the liar immediately."

Lisa stopped speaking into the table and looked at Caroline. "You should've seen that totally evil smile of his. I swear, the man is some sort of sadist."

She sighed again and opened her orange juice.

"What about you? I bet Mr Hatano is better."

Caroline made a face.

"What?" Lisa asked, slightly worried now.

"Let's just say that if you've got the scary one, I've got the weird one."

"Say what? What do you mean?"

"Well, first he asked us about our favourite music. So we told him, right? Nothing strange about that. But then someone asked him about _his_ favourite music and he started talking about physics, vibration of elementary particles, went off at a Star Trek inspired tangent and string theory and ended on binaural beats."

"What?" Lisa stared at Caroline in disbelief, her sandwich halfway up to her mouth, temporarily forgotten.

"Yeah, I know." Caroline gave her friend a long-suffering look. "What does that even _mean_? Anyway, he kept talking for almost the entire lesson but in the end he told us he'd send us e-mails with pieces of music that's supposed to enhance our 'cognitive abilities' and help us learn new things."

"Well..." Lisa finally took a bite of her sandwich. "I can't see anything wrong with that. Still better than what Mr Terashima is making us do."

"Huh, I don't know. On the whole, I think I'd prefer something more normal. Like Mozart."

Caroline fell silent for a moment.

"You know what? I've heard classical music is supposed to help with studying as well." She paused and then came up with the only plausible theory. "I think those two are experimenting on us."

"Whatever." Lisa wiped her mouth with a napkin. "If it's going to help me pass the next maths test, I'm all for it."

* * *

Months passed and the principal noticed an interesting thing. The grades of most 3rd-year students got significantly better. It did his heart good to see that young people treated their education seriously and worked hard to achieve the goals they set for themselves. It bode well for their future and he was sure that one day the children they were now, would no doubt become valuable and productive members of society.

* * *

Another month passed and then the summer holidays came. Then they passed too and everyone returned to school.

Lisa and Caroline sat at their usual table at the canteen, surrounded by their friends, talking about their holidays, laughing and not yet worrying about their schedules or homework.

"Guys, I have to tell you something," Mark - a boy from Lisa's class - spoke suddenly when the conversations died down a bit. "This year I spent the holidays in town and when my cousin came back from uni, we thought it'd be a laugh to go someplace we haven't been before. And we found this club, right?"

"What club?" someone asked.

"Uh, I don't remember the name but it had an open stage. You know, where you can go and grab a microphone and sing or tell jokes until the audience starts throwing rotten tomatoes at you. Do you, guys, know who I saw there?"

There was a collective silence in answer to that question.

"Terashima and Hatano!" Mark dropped the bombshell.

"What? What were they doing there? telling musician jokes?" The laughter of his friends was laced with disbelief.

"No way." Mark could hardly contain his giggles. "At first I thought I was hallucinating, right? But I didn't drink anything. Well, one beer, but that doesn't count."

Someone sniggered at that.

"Anyway, they were up on the stage, Terashima was playing accordion and Hatano had a tambourine, and I swear this is where it gets even weirder: they sang anime songs."

"You're kidding." That was Lisa, her eyes nearly popping out of her head at the news. "Are you sure you had only one beer? Maybe you smoked weed or, I don't know... inhaled too much petrol fumes or something."

The rest of the group could hardly believe what they were hearing either and they all stared at Mark with the same sort of stupefied amazement.

"I swear it's true." Mark sighed and scratched his head. "The weirdest thing is, though, that they were actually pretty good."

Later, the group agreed among themselves that Mark had indeed been hallucinating (especially since he couldn't remember either the name of the club or its location) and his story was deemed to be an urban legend. It found its honourable place right there with the tales of Haunted Classroom No. 303 and the Book-eating Tree in the school's backyard.

However, unlike those two, and unbeknownst to everyone but Mark himself, Mark's story was actually true.


End file.
